


Temptor

by Eeriecloud



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oz uses He/him pronouns, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i wrote this so fast i wanted to be fic 69, mlm author, sorry for grammar errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeriecloud/pseuds/Eeriecloud
Summary: "It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know that Damien and Oz were /that/ couple. Even though Oz wasn’t a big fan of a large amount of PDA, there were still hints of it that were made in the two’s interactions. Damien draping an arm over Oz. Oz is the only person to take Damien’s jack. The two of them disappearing and then reappearing disheveled and hickies covering their entire necks. It was just obvious that the pair was the honiest fucking couple in school, and that says a lot considering Amira and Polly were also dating at this time. "





	Temptor

It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know that Damien and Oz were /that/ couple. Even though Oz wasn’t a big fan of a large amount of PDA, there were still hints of it that were made in the two’s interactions. Damien draping an arm over Oz. Oz is the only person to take Damien’s jack. The two of them disappearing and then reappearing disheveled and hickies covering their entire necks. It was just obvious that the pair was the honiest fucking couple in school, and that says a lot considering Amira and Polly were also dating at this time. 

Now, Prince of Hell. Demon with shapeshifting genitals and fire with anything that is indulgent. People would assume that he was always the instigator, the one that would drag Oz into the bathroom for much needed ‘alone’ time. Demons were known for lusty habits and Damien wasn’t the exception. 

This is where people start to become wrong. While, yes, Damien is a big ass horn-dog, it didn’t take Oz much convincing. In fact, if people were to look closely (which thank god they don’t) Oz is mostly the instigator. The teaser or the ‘temptation’ if you will. Soft touches here and there, reminders of what they did to each other. Hell, the fearing had no shame to straight up ask Damien to fuck him in the bathroom via text. All of this behind a mask of innocence. 

However, there were times they can’t just drop everything and fuck to kingdom cum. Such as tonight, for example, Damien is forced to attend some meeting in Hell with his dads. Boring stuff, really. Damien wished he can gorge his own eyes out with a spoon but he knew that if he were to do that, he would have to pick up and clean the mess. 

Oz, on the other hand, had plans of his own. 

The dorms were more like studio apartments; there is a small kitchenette and a living space/bedroom. Most importantly, for this story, was there was a bathroom. A bathroom with a shower. 

Oz was currently sitting down in the said shower, his legs spread apart and his fingers toying with his dick. He rubbed himself, not fighting back to keep down his heavy breathing. It was a sudden decision to take a shower, Oz was thinking about Damien which leads to thinking about Damien dirty talking and…. let’s just say he got very hard /very/ quickly. 

Oz groaned quickly as he put his middle finger over his hole, tracing it lightly. He sighed contently as he slowly circles around it. He felt his wetness but he didn’t quite want to rush things. Unlike Damien, he likes to take his time on things. 

So he imaged Damien, shirtless of course, watching him toying with his growth and his hole. Oz groaned and bit the palm of his hand. Imagining those hungry eyes, Damien’s strained cock against skinny jeans… it really does things to him. 

His growth is stiff and it feels so so /so/ good to touch, but he wasn’t just content to just touching himself tonight. He wants something- /anything/ inside him. Something big and can hit all the right places, mainly he wanted Damien inside him and fuck him mercilessly. 

But Damien wasn’t here, so his fingers would have to make due. 

He inserts his middle finger first, he gasps loudly at the sensation. Once Oz’s libido gets going, he can feel everything. He tensed up to feel the finger inside him and he moaned. It wasn’t long until he felt comfortable to put a second finger inside him. He started scissoring the two fingers, every once and while tensing himself up to feel /more/. He was moaning and gasping for air, feeling so good and not wanting it to stop. It felt like an eternity but he finally places a third finger in himself. 

And oh boy. 

Even though the girth wasn’t quite as big as Damien’s cock, it was close enough that Oz whined. He started to thrust up into himself, His hips jerking to meet the movement half way. His movements got faster and faster, harder and harder. He pressed on that smooth spot of his and /screamed/. He called out Damien’s name, feeling that build up of his release. He imagines Damien thrusting into him with his cock, making squelching sounds as his cock goes in and out. Oz’s back arched and with his other hand, he regularly touches his growth, trying his best to keep up with the brutal pace he set for himself. 

Then all at once, Oz came with a scream. His inner walls clenched down and he was brainless for a few moments. He didn’t try to stop it, he let that delicious high come across him. His hips jerking wilding as they pull the last few sensations from the climax. 

With fingers still inside him, Oz took deep breaths. Letting himself come down and return back to his regular thoughts. When his brain was no longer mush he realized that the water from the shower had become cold. 

It didn’t take long to get himself cleaned up, that’s why he decided to jack off in the shower in the first place. He turned the water off and opened up the curtain, taking a towel from the rack. On the sink counter was his phone, the screen still on and an audio wave-length still in process. He dried off his hands quickly to grab said object. 

“Love you Dams,” was the last thing he said before stopping the audio file and sending the file to Damien via text. 

...

Moments later, Damien’s phone buzzed. The meeting was dragging with too many PowerPoint presentation and the demon was about to set the table on fire to cause some sort of excitement. So he was ecstatic to see that Oz had sent an audio file. Usually, when Oz sent audio files, it was his info dumping on a subject that he loved. Because his family lived by the code of ‘love is the most badass thing in the universe’ Damien was able to excuse himself to go into his bedroom so he can actually listen to his boyfriend rant. 

A few moments later, Oz received a text that simply said ‘you bastard’. 

Temptation accomplished. 

**Author's Note:**

> No excuse for this, I just wanted to be fic 69 in the tag. This seemed appropriate.


End file.
